


落跑 01-05

by yuni2017_tingbo



Category: r1se
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni2017_tingbo/pseuds/yuni2017_tingbo





	落跑 01-05

「01」  
赵蕾焉嘉按理说应该是一对青梅竹马。  
俩人妈妈在少女时期就是好朋友，赵妈妈先怀的孕，生下一漂亮小姑娘，起了个名字叫蕾蕾。焉妈妈来医院探视的时候实在喜欢得紧，拍拍蕾蕾小脚丫让她快快长大以后必须嫁到焉家做媳妇儿咱们肥水不流外人田，赵妈妈说那万一你要是怀的女儿怎么办啊，焉妈妈大手一挥说搞百合！把旁边护士吓一大跳，赵妈妈赶紧去捂焉妈妈的嘴说你别乱讲话，焉妈妈笑嘻嘻地说，那我就生到有儿子为止，蕾蕾不管怎么样都得是我们家的人。  
但焉妈妈肚子刚有动静，焉爸爸就被外派到美国分公司任职，焉妈妈只好随着出国，赵妈妈焉妈妈俩姐妹在机场哭得难舍难分，这时候蕾蕾已经快两岁了，焉妈妈走之前还不忘让蕾蕾摸摸自己肚子说里面以后是你的好老公，又引得赵妈妈佯怒骂她教坏小孩。  
十个月过去了，焉妈妈的确如愿以偿生了个男孩儿，起个名字叫焉嘉。但养孩子也不是个容易活，焉妈妈每天忙着研读《培养了不起男孩的108招》，焉爸爸说要不请个保姆焉妈妈也不乐意，说教育孩子得亲力亲为，赵妈妈焉妈妈俩姐妹越洋电话的话题也逐渐都是育儿经，嫁过来嫁过去什么的倒是没有再提了，估计也就是说说，大家都没往心里去。

一晃好多年过去，焉嘉也马上18岁了，焉爸爸焉妈妈早在几年前就调回国了，只把焉嘉还留在美国读书，住在他表哥马伯骞家里。  
18岁倒数两天的时候，马伯骞说要不在家搞个爬梯吧，也庆祝你成年，焉嘉同意了。  
来爬梯的人大多都是认识的朋友，焉嘉环视一周发现有个生面孔，坐在角落净喝酒不蹦迪，他问马伯骞那人是谁，马伯骞顺着看过去，哦了一声，说那位是赵蕾啊，周珍囡她同学，还挺文静的，也不知道囡囡把她带来干什么。  
似乎是发现了有目光一直在扫视，赵蕾偏头看了一眼，焉嘉心虚地别过脸，等再回头去看，沙发上已经没有了她的身影。

焉嘉第二天醒来头痛欲裂，下一秒就清醒了，因为他发现自己没穿衣服。  
到底是跟谁419了？他想破脑子也想不出来，他打电话给马伯骞，对方也没接电话，估计是还在睡着。  
焉嘉拍拍自己的脸，努力回想昨天晚上的事情。  
他喝酒，玩了一轮真心话大冒险，然后呢？然后就是输了，要找一个异性亲吻10秒。找了谁？  
赵蕾。

「02」  
焉嘉觉得自己可能是喝醉了，不然怎么有胆子站到赵蕾面前跟她说，我可以亲你一下吗？  
他居然还清晰地记得赵蕾眼里惊讶的光，扑闪扑闪，像她手上的那杯红酒。

后来……后来的事他实在记不起来了，但他隐约又能想象到赵蕾躺在他身子底下的样子……  
焉嘉想着想着又有点不好意思，他又开始给马伯骞打电话，可能有五个，十个，马伯骞终于接起来了。  
焉嘉开口第一句话就是，有赵蕾联系方式吗？  
马伯骞有点无语，说，怎么，你昨天把人吐了一身今天想起来要谢罪吗？  
焉嘉吓一跳，马伯骞还在说，也不是我嘲笑你，就你那点酒量，亲完就吐人家身上了，是不是故意膈应人啊？  
焉嘉还沉浸在如此丢脸的往事中无法回神，马伯骞那头已经挂电话了，随即发来一条微信说，电话发你了，给人家道个歉吧，姑娘脸都青了。  
焉栩嘉回说，那我衣服谁脱的？  
马伯骞回，我脱的啊，脱衣服够费劲了还想让我给你换一套新的吗？想什么呢你。

焉嘉到底还是没联系赵蕾，这么丢人的事情，他真的不能面对，更别说还道歉了，焉少爷在这种没用的地方身子板挺得还挺直。

时间一晃就到了年底，焉嘉也回国过年了。  
等到大年初五，亲朋好友才拜访完七七八八，一大早的焉妈妈就进来催促焉嘉说，快点起床，快点快点，今天要去见赵阿姨女儿呢！  
焉嘉缩在被窝里不耐烦，说我不要去相亲！  
焉妈妈拍他屁股说，这哪里是相亲，你们小时候还见过面呢，是久别重逢！  
焉嘉说，什么时候见过？  
焉妈妈支支吾吾说，呃……还在妈妈肚子里的时候……别磨蹭了别让人家女孩子等你，都约好了的，不许放鸽子啊！

赵蕾提早十五分钟到达了咖啡厅，她一推开门，就看到一张似曾相识的脸。  
焉嘉同样也看到了她，他眼睁睁看着赵蕾的脸由气喘吁吁的粉，慢慢发白，再发青。  
焉嘉有些不好意思地想先打招呼，结果赵蕾转头就出了门，留下一个绝情的背影。  
焉嘉出师未捷身先死，只好摸摸鼻子低头喝了一口奶茶。

“妈，我今天临时有事，替我跟焉阿姨说声抱歉，没空去跟她儿子见面了。”  
赵蕾给她妈发微信如是说。

「03」  
见面不了了之，赵妈妈焉妈妈都有些遗憾，俩姐妹凑在一起偷偷担忧，赵妈妈说，是不是现在娃娃亲都不流行了，我们这样不好按头孩子处对象？焉妈妈说，先试试接触看看嘛，又不是硬要他们谈恋爱，没看对眼做普通朋友也行，咱俩的孩子，关系不能差。唉，我当初就该生个女儿，两个女孩子关系融洽一些。赵妈妈拍她一下说，瞎说什么呢，你家嘉嘉够乖了，我们蕾蕾脾气也还好，多多撮合几次应该就说上话了。  
于是两个妈妈决定再组织一次饭局。

饭局当晚焉妈妈和焉嘉先到了。  
焉妈妈说，上次你不是说没见到赵阿姨家女儿吗，今天带你出来再见一次，精神点。  
焉嘉还是有些兴致缺缺，说我才18你怎么就这么急着给我相亲呢。  
焉妈妈还想说什么，包间的门就被推开，赵妈妈领着赵蕾进来了。

赵蕾一进门就又看到焉嘉坐在那儿，她气不打一处来。  
那天在咖啡厅里碰到也没想过对方就是焉阿姨儿子，她只纯粹因为生气想离开，刚在车上妈妈给她看焉阿姨儿子照片的时候，她还安慰自己万一只是长得太像呢，结果事实却这么残忍。  
焉嘉抬头一看发现是赵蕾也有点惊讶，但看对方的脸马上又要青了，赶紧站起来凑上前去握手，还一边说，你好，我叫焉嘉，初次见面。  
赵蕾只得忍下白眼，回一句，你好，赵蕾。

席间一直风平浪静两边都装不认识，妈妈们自己聊了半天之后才想起来今天主角是两位孩子，只好把话题扯回来。  
焉妈妈问，蕾蕾现在是不是大四了？听你妈妈说你去年赴美国做交换生了，跟我们家嘉嘉一个学校呀？  
焉嘉吃惊地看过去，赵蕾只能点头说，对的阿姨，但我跟……嘉嘉，在学校还没见过面。  
焉妈妈点点头，说焉嘉去年才刚考上，估计对学校也不熟，而且跟你不是一个专业，碰不上正常。又话锋一转，问，那你在美国那边住哪儿呢？  
赵蕾还没开口，赵妈妈就抢答说，住学校留学生宿舍呢，但是我觉得还是自己在外面住比较好，我想让她离华人区近一点。  
焉妈妈马上搭腔说，老焉他表哥在华人区刚好有一套空出来的双层小公寓，离学校又近，要不让俩孩子搬过去吧？  
赵妈妈说，不好吧，不太方便呢我怎么好占你便宜，而且俩孩子一男一女的。  
焉妈妈说，没事，双层呢，让焉嘉住一楼，蕾蕾去住二楼，担心占便宜的话就房子我们出，水电费你们出，可以吧？  
赵妈妈说，不错不错我觉得可以，而且两人住一起也有个照应呢，蕾蕾你觉得呢？

赵蕾听着听着觉得哪里不对，但又说不出来为什么。  
焉嘉看了看她的表情想张口对他妈反驳什么，焉妈妈一句话堵死：焉嘉你不能有意见，保护姐姐是你的责任！  
赵蕾这个时候反应过来了，得，入套了。

「04」  
赵蕾回家途中试图反抗，赵妈妈一直说妈妈这是为你好，你看你在美国也没个照应，妈妈担心你，才让嘉嘉来照顾你。  
赵蕾撇撇嘴说，有那个人在我身边才要担心呢。  
赵妈妈没听清，问了一句，什么？  
赵蕾又说，算了没什么。  
赵妈妈说，妈妈知道你担心什么，焉阿姨跟妈妈认识这么多年，她儿子人品妈妈是相信的才会做这种决定，而且房子就在华人区，以后可以常去中餐厅吃饭，也不用每次你跟妈妈说吃快餐食品胃痛妈妈都只能隔着屏幕心疼你，对不对？  
赵蕾不说话了。她靠在椅背上想，其实这样也挺好的。反正她的韩国人室友每天晚上都要捏着嗲嗲的嗓子跟男朋友煲电话粥，反正华人区的公寓也不便宜不住白不住，反正……赵蕾叹了一口气，还是点下了头。

这边厢焉嘉也不太愉快的样子，焉妈妈有些担心，试探着问他，生气啦？  
焉嘉摇头说，也没有，就是觉得太仓促了。  
他藏在心里没说的话就是，我刚得罪完这个姑奶奶，现在怎么还要同住一个屋檐下，日子会好过吗？  
焉妈妈不明所以，安慰他说，这个点子还是你赵阿姨出的呢，计划了小半年了，赵阿姨就担心蕾蕾在那边也没什么认识的人，所以想托你照顾一下，虽然你小两岁，但毕竟待得久一点。而且，蕾蕾就住半年，她下学期完了就回国了，到时候你再回去跟表哥住，行吗？  
话说至此焉嘉还有拒绝的理由吗，他也只好应了下来。

假很快就要休完了，两家妈妈原本给俩人买了同一场的返程机票，但赵蕾临时决定提前回去。  
在机场焉妈妈也来送了，叮嘱说那边房子已经托人打理好了，直接拎包入住就行。又抓着手这样那样的舍不得，还满口说焉嘉如果也是女儿就好了我也想要贴心小棉袄云云，直到把人送进安检了才放开。

焉嘉是临近开学才回去的，他订票迟了一步，到达美利坚土地的时候已经是晚上10点了。  
他先是去了趟马伯骞的家，把那边一些零碎的行李打了包，再回的那栋华人区公寓。  
他开门前往二楼看了一眼，没有灯在亮，还想着，这到底是睡了还是还没回家？  
为了以防万一，焉嘉决定选择相信前者。  
他轻手轻脚地把行李搬进来，还没来得及开灯，就感觉后颈被人打了一下，整个身体发麻的同时他回头一看，借着月光，湿漉漉的赵蕾举着手刀瞪大着眼站在那里。  
然后他昏了过去。

「05」  
焉嘉再醒过来的时候已经不知道是几点了，躺在沙发上，边上开着昏暗的台灯。  
他支起身子坐起来，后脑勺还在一抽一抽地痛，忍不住“嘶”了一声。  
旁边有个趴着的黑影动了，抬起头来，是赵蕾。

赵蕾见他坐了起来，赶紧凑过来扶他，问，怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？  
她估计是刚洗过澡，头发还是湿的，穿着宽松的衣服，整个人还带着一股水汽。  
焉嘉现在也没有力气对她生气了，长途跋涉回到家没想到还被袭击。他没好气地怼了一句，你是不是练咏春的啊？  
“是啊，你怎么知道？”  
居然得到了肯定的答案。  
焉嘉被堵得哑口无言，赵蕾见状又忙说，我不是故意打你的，我在洗澡，听到开门声就出来了，看见有人进来就打了，我也不知道是你，你也没说你今天回来，我……  
“停一下停一下。”  
焉嘉听到头更痛了，连忙制止。  
赵蕾自知理亏地闭嘴了，焉嘉第一次看见她吃瘪的样子，还有些好笑，他也不打算放过她，又特意说，我就知道你是恨我才对我下这么重的手。  
赵蕾不可思议，说，我恨你干嘛？  
焉嘉说，我不是吐了你一身吗？  
赵蕾说，什么时……  
说到一半却又卡壳了。  
焉嘉趁机说，我吐你一身，你打我一掌，我们就当扯平了，好不好。  
赵蕾“蹭”的一下站起来了，脸上是又羞又气的表情。  
焉嘉不解，问，干嘛，我难道也打了你吗？  
赵蕾深吸了好几口气才说，没事……没事……你早点睡觉我走了晚安。  
说完踏踏踏踩着拖鞋准备上楼了。  
焉嘉一听不对劲，忙站起来追上去说，马伯骞跟我说我只是吐了，他别的什么都没说！  
赵蕾看都没看他，就从嗓子眼里应了一声，嗯。  
“我发誓我真的忘了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我睡醒头重得像杠铃。”  
“嗯。”  
“我有找马伯骞要了你的电话，本来想道歉的。”  
赵蕾这回停下来看他了。  
“但我觉得太丢人了，还是没打。”  
赵蕾有点忍不住想笑，但还是绷着了，撇撇嘴说了一句，“小屁孩。”  
焉嘉张嘴想要反驳，但想想赵蕾刚刚的眼刀，还是算了。  
“那……我们的账，到底能不能一笔勾销？”  
焉嘉没发现他已经跟着赵蕾走到了她房间门口，赵蕾听完这话，转身反手就把门砰一声关上，还附赠了一句，“想得美。”


End file.
